Cyber Naruto
by avatarlopes
Summary: Naruto it's his way to the academy but something happen find out in the story rated M for words possibly some lemons with the story continue and violence.On hiatos
1. Chapter 1

Cyber Naruto

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the name kasumi from Dead or Alive 5!

The hokage was livid he just found out what happened in the morning and he was piss of Naruto was kidnap and no one saw who was the one that kidnap the poor boy, all clans with the exception of the Uchiha clan that were sad with Naruto missing right now was possible guilty with smile on the face. How dare he smile at the situation.

Where is Naruto Chunin" said Sarutobi with a scowl that could send any men to the moon.

The brat is already dead if not close by it's only a matter of time old man" said the chunin that got rewarded with a punch to the face despite the old age he had incredible strength and said chunin spiting blood.

Then someone that someone was Asuma he walk trough the door with a worried expression.

Hokage-sama we got clues about Naruto whereabouts" said Asuma that was one of the few that respected the boy and saw like a brother he also piss of about the kidnap.

Thank you Asuma well looks like I don't need you anymore" said the Hokage that pulled a kunia and stab the chunin right in the trot.

Let's go Asuma" said Hiruzen with a worried expression.

To Naruto

' Damn and gere I thout that I would be a ninja of the academy looks like I was wrong ' thought Naruto while he look around to see where was he.

Let's go taichi!" said someone with a sword in bandages.

Yes let's go Kisame"said the man named Taichi or it was just a nickname.

Where am I?' thought Naruto.

Keep it down will ya" said a voice with pure anger and love(yes it's narukyu in case your wondering).

Whose there and why I feel funny in my right arm?" asked naruto not knowing where the sound came from and feeling funny in the right arm.

Close your eyes and you will see" said the voice.

Okay" said Naruto beginning to be confuse.

Inside mindscape

Well where are you?" ask Naruto not knowing why he was in a sewer.

Follow my voice" said the voice with anger.

Okay I'll try" Naruto said trying find the one specking.

Finally my jailor comes to greet me how noble of him" said the voice.

Naruto at this point was trying to find out where he see to that creature before and was falling miserably that manner, but he had seen that creature before.

Wait you are the creature from my dreams aren't you?" ask Naruto knowing the answers.

Yes I was and I'm also the great kyubi no kitsune one of tailed beast and the strongest " said the Kyubi liking the way of her vessel look he was kind of a cute kid.

You are the reason I'm hated aren't you? You bitch!" ask Naruto also knowing the answers for that and complete piss off.

Yes but that aren't manners to talk to a women even if you are cute" said the Kyubi angry at her vessel bad mouth.

Wait up you are a girl then you must have a human form right?" Naruto ask embarrassed for insulting a girl.

Yes I have would like to see it?" ask the Kyubi in that right moment Naruto nodded his head furiously.

Yes I would like that thank you very much ahhhh..." in moment naruto froze with no idea what to do.

Kasumi my name is Kasumi" Kasumi said.

Thank you Kasumi-chan can you please show me your human form?" Naruto said in hope.

In that exact moment was a very beautiful girl 5 foot and 4 inches with fox ears and a tail her face was like it was sculpted by kami has a gift to the world her hair was crimson red, her eyes were also crimson red like her hair. Her upper part of her body was like every man dream a sculpture from kami to the world her cup size was at maximum a D if not it was a C she was slim in the belly. Her lower body was a hot thick legs and big butt she was your average dream body.

Wow just wow your beautiful no beautiful is saying little your hot and gorgeous." said Naruto trying (and falling) to keep pervert thoughts at bay but was hard.

Ahh thank you Naruto-kun you are so sweet but listen I got a proposition for you wanna listen?" said Kasumi with was clearly lust in the voice that made little Naruto that was not that little go bigger(inside joke super obvious) and Kasumi know what she was doing.

(A/N Chakra reserves are bigger the bigger the tits or dick enough said)

Sure Kasumi-chan I will like to hear that" naruto said with hands in the front pockets of the his pants to hid the size.

So is like this is to crampy on here so I want to leave this damn cage and be outside so we will merge chakras together so I can be outside and in return I give you ninja training how it feel Na-ru-to-kun? said Kasumi with lust still in her voice that made Naruto feel embarrassed but respond.

Sure Kasumi-chan lets go" Naruto said but then this happed.

Attention vitals not stable to fusion begging to shut down all systems but vitals en t minus 5...4...3" said a metal spider

What is that and what did mean shutting down all systems?" Naruto said in a confuse mode.

I don't know but is..."Kasumi wasn't able to finish because the spider things have reach 0.

In the outside

So how is he? ask the hokage that was extremely worried about his surrogate grandson.

He's just unconscious whatever hit him hit hard" said the doctor.

That's good to hear anyways what you wanted to show me Doctor Ryo?" ask the hokage.

Oh right I wanted show this" Ryo said was he put X-rays and hokage drop his pipe.

What is this Ryo-san? ask the hokage.

Apparently his right arm, several organs, nerves and all of his bones are made of metal not just any kind of metal a very dense, very strong made of unknown materials he tried to get opened but..." said Ryo trying muster the guts to say the rest" the alloy is indestructible."

Well call if he wakes up" the old Sarutobi said.

Will do hokage-sama." said Ryo.

A few days pass.

To the mindscape of Naruto

Damn they hurt me I just wishe Kasumi-chan likes me I mean she so hot her body is gorgeous and her face is beautiful man I would kill just to be with hernot fair!" Naruto whine but if played attencion he would notice that Kasumi hear ever little thing that he said in her human form.

Oh Naruto-kun loves now that would be interesting take that Shukako" Then Kasumi was a brilliant idea ."Oh Naruto-kun" she said was she slowly takes down her clothes.

Yes Kasumi-chan" Naruto said has he turns to the cage and gets a nosebleed" Kasumi-chan what are you doing?" he said was little naruto got bigger.

What don't you love me" she said with puppy eyes.

It's not that look lets finish the deal yea and I will take to a date you like ramem right?" ask naruto.

Very well brace yourself do you like your new arm?" ask Kasumi while she already bombard him it her chakra.

What" said a confuse Naruto while he look at his right arm.

In the outside world

Naruto was finally starting signs of wakening it was only a manner of time.

Look him his finally wakening call the Hokage-sama" said Ryo.

(Okay that's it for today don't forget to review and follow 'till then this )


	2. Chapter 2

Cyber Naruto

A/N I don't own Naruto nor the name Kasumi from dead or alive 5

Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Naruto or the name Kasumi from dead or alive.

Why I was called here Ryo-san you know I was about to finish the god damn paperwork and I don't want more!" said the Hokage that was really pissed off for not be able to finish the paperwork.

He's awaking Hokage-sama that's why I call you." Ryo said.

Not needed to be say more the Hokage went to Naruto's room and find out Naruto fully awaked with a girl that a super pervert would kill to see.

It work. It actually work o I'm so happy" the girl that was Kasumi said before she hug Naruto and suffocate him in her tits" Thank you thank you Naruto-kun you might get a reward tonight after training if you know what I mean" said Kasumi with sexual smile that made not so little Naruto go big.

Thanks Kasumi-chan I promise that I will make proud datte'bayo" Naruto said mischief smile creeping on his face.

Naruto-kun glad you are wake but who are you?" ask Hiruzen that was really confuse and trying to find where he had seen that girl before.

What's the matter Sandaime-sama don't recognize me I'm just your average Kyubi no Yoko or Kyubi no Kitsune" said Kasumi.

Don't lie to the Kyubi is a giant fox with nine tails and this sculpture form Kami" said Sarutobi not believing a thing that she was saying.

In that moment Kasumi turn into a miniature of a nine tailed fox and got on Naruto's shoulder.

So how about that jiji?" naruto said while scratching the hear of Kasumi and that made her hot inside.

Naruto-kun you know that she was no she is the reason that you are hated right?" said the Sandaime with hope that Naruto would see things his way.

Oh I know Jiji I just don't care about that oh" points his right hand to his face "Kasumi-chan was control by Uchiha Madara to destroy the village" Naruto said being used to his new arm.

I see well Naruto-kun I guess I should by the bringer of bad news you were in a coma for a few days and the academy already started..." said Hiruzen with a sad look on his face.

That's okay jiji I have a another way" said Naruto as Kasumi turn into a girl again.

I'm gonna train him so don't worried about that however I'm gonna train him outside the village so there's that" said Kasumi while the man and a half looked peeve with this.

What you can't Naruto needs to form bonds here so he can be Hokage!" said the hokage.

In that point Naruto was considering if it was the best for to do.

I'll train outside the village sorry jiji but is the thing to do" Naruto said while being heart broken said that with so much conviction like he was made of gold.

Very well Naruto please come back to the village a year before the genin exams okay?" ask the Hokage.

Sure he will be back by that time won't you Na-ru-to-kun" said Kasumi.

Please not in hospital bed okay outside fine in here no got that!" Sarutobi said hopping that he didn't have great grandchildren especially with the Kyubi.

Fine come on Naruto-kun let's bandages the to cover your right arm" Kasumi said and oh boy she was piss off.

Well it will be quiet without Naruto-kun let's hope he will be able to return stronger' thought Hiruzen" wait let me give you the prohibited scroll so you can train" said the Hokage.

Thanks jiji" said Naruto.

Let's go Naruto-kun" said Kasumi ready to get some ass from her vessel.

Okay Kasumi-chan let me get my cloths and my jumpsuit" Naruto said hopping to get his favorite jumpsuit.

OHH HELL NO YOU HELL NOT GET THAT DESTETABLE JUMPSUIT I DON'T CARE IF HAVE TO STEAL YOU WILL NOT USE THAT THING!" yelled Kasumi.

Naruto was heartbroken his precious jumpsuit was every thing to him and besides he didn't have anything else. So what he could do he could steal, he ask the old man for clothes or he could pay three times the worth of the cloths. Steal was probably the best thing to do so he had to steal okay easier said then done but no choice was possible. Steal was what he had to do.

Fine I will not use the jumpsuit" said a heartbroken Naruto.

Good boy and if be a good boy you will receive a reward Na-ru-to-kun." said Kasumi and you had to be a idiot not see there was lust in her voice and made little Naruto go big.

Okay stop with the flirt...RIGHT FUCKING NOW...Now let's start with the procedure shall we?" said the the Hokage with hope that he would stop see this flirting season right in front of him.

Sure let's jiji I can wait to begin train!" said Naruto while he start the warp bandages on his right arm.

Easy there tiger you are still weak take it slow" said a concern Kasumi while she took his left arm and start walking towards the gate.

Well now it will be real quiet without Naruto-kun pranks oh well' thought Hiruzen.

Hokage-sama who was that girl that appear in Naruto-san room" ask Ryo that was really confuse not knowing who was that girl.

That girl atacked us seven years ago." said the Hokage.

Y-y-you m-m-mean that girl was the the the ..." said a frighten Ryo that was real scare in such way he didn't want to finish the sentence.

Yes that was it." said the hokage.

I never thought that the mighty Kyubi might fall for a human and be a girl if the women of the village find out it will be real bad Hokage-sama." said a concern Ryo.

Yes it will be" said the Hokage

(to Naruto and Kasumi.)

Well what we will learning first Kasumi-sensei" said a very excited Naruto.

First of no Kasumi-sensei or just sensei makes feel old witch I'm not and before you ask I'm just 15 years in the mankay realm so there's that and second is my dominous you will call me mistress in the training?" said Kasumi" now any questions?" ask Kasumi.

Yeah what is a dominous Kasumi-se...uhg...mistress?" ask Naruto.

A dominous is someone that was a property understand Naruto-kun" said Kasumi.

But I don't own anything expect some cloths Kasumi-chan," said Naruto not knowing what he owned.

You are the owner of my heart Naruto-kun and don't anyone say the difference alright?" ask Kasumi witch in return Naruto madly nodded and what happened next shock Naruto.

I*Sniff* so sorry*Sniff*Naruto I-I didn't feel anything while they hurt you and*sniff*I'm sorry for that they hurt you*Sniff*physically, mentally and emotionally*Sniff*I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.

Stop!" said Naruto

What..." Ksumi said not knowing what was going on her vessel head.

Your strong, brave, kind and better person that even if you are a demon then most people I met and you actually treat me with respect!" said Naruto and then continued" so stop crying you are beautiful when you smile so don't stop smiling okay Kasumi-chan?"

Without knowing why Kasumi kissed Naruto right in the lips and with action Naruto didn't know what to do so he did what he felt he should do.

He kiss back with far greater affection then Kasumi making her blush and then she break the kiss.

Know this Naruto-kun while I'm alive and still drawing breathe you will never be alone I promise that Naruto-kun" said Kasumi.

Come Kasumi-hime let's train" Naruto said softly that could melt trough ice like a hot knife does trough butter.

Okay my dominous" said Kasumi now smiling.

(A/N And that's the end for this chapter please don't forget to review the story so I know to continue with the same so there's that till then this is avatarlopes PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

Cyber naruto

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto or the name Kasumi.

Three years have pass sense Naruto training trip with the great Kyubi no Yoko or her real name Kasumi in the mean while Konohakagure was peacefull no pranks no yells no nothing and was...BORING!

Even the Hokage wanted something to break the routine sure he didn't deal with more curse paperwork but that meant more meetings and that meant more paperwork oh how he wish that the yondaime lived enough to tell him that damn secret of his oh well this time he was reading the newest Ichia Ichia Paradise: The student and the teacher. It was the story of a boy named Natoru that falls in love with his sensei named Mikasu(yes it's a girl name) a story of love and betrayal which was doing alright in stores more money in the bank of Konohakagure.

But then a sream of the number one pevert in the elemetal countrys Jiraya of the sennin.

I'M SORRY BUT WAS TO GOOD TO PASS THE OPPORTUNITY WAS THERE AND I TOOK IT SO PLEASE DON?T TAKE WAY MY MANWHOOD AND STOP HIT THERE" said Jiraya while being hammer in the balls and face.

But then a familiar voice know to the villager as demon brat Kyubi brat was heard.

I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE ME AND MY GIRLFREIND AS MATERIAL TO YOUR REACHER YOU KAMI OF DAMN PEVERT" said Naruto while Kasumi was trying to calm him down but also hammer the pervert in tyhe balls.

Naruto enough I need Jiraya for his spy network" said Hiruzen.

Wait just for that not because I'm your student I've change my mind kill me right now" said Jiraya while crying anime tears.

FINE" said Kasumi and Naruto while preparing to deliver a final bolw when.

NO don't kill him and gevi anything you want!" yelled Sarutobi not wanted to with this right now and already gathering a crow.

Anything jiji" said naruto knowing exatyl what he would ask.

Yes anything Naruto-kun." and like that people start whispering about the hokage was certain about doing that for the Kyubi brat.

Very well I well tell later how about you Kasumi-hime." said Naruto in a tone that promise fun in that night.

Well I want to a ninja of the village and a full citizenship to the village" said Kasumi while ignoring people whispering about the vessel of the Kyubi had a girl.

That can be arrange let's go oh and Jiraya you better go the hospital don't think that **that** should be like that." said the Hokage.

Well Hokage-sama let's go get me some citizenship so I can be here with Naruto-kun." said Kasumi in a playful manner.

Very well come oh Naruto you go to the academy." said Hiruzen

Okay I will." said Naruto.

In the academy

Listen up I want you all to shut up I have an announcement to make so.." said a man wit a scar on the nose.

TAKE THAT INO-PIG I GOT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" said a pink banshee.

NOT WAY FOREHEAD I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" said a platinum girl named Ino.

SHUT UP" said the man with the scar" we have a new student so please be nice to him".

In that moment a tall boy with whisker marks walk in and said

Naruto-kun is here joy' thought a girl without pupils in her eyes

My name is Uzumaki Naruto please to meet you." said Naruto while seeing girls with hearts on her eyes so Naruto decide to do this " my only like is making out with my girlfriend" many guys were shocked and the girls look sad one in particular look heart broken.

Well I'm Umino Iruka and this is my partner Mizuki glad you could make it." said the man now named Iruka.

You could sit next to Hinata" said Mizuki not likening the demon brat was in his class.

Alright" said Naruto.

Well let's begin the test" everyone boo Iruka" Stop it now...Naruto show us a Henge if you can do it."

Please like a loser like him could anything I bet him having a girl is a lye just to be cool" said a duck butt hair boy.

Yeah Sasuke-kun is right that loser can't do crap" said a large forehead girl while several what suppose fan-girls nodded.

Whatever forehead" said Naruto while some boys laught there ass off.

HAHA take that Sakura he called you forehead" said a boy with a dog on his head.

..." if can't guess who is this go to the hospital because you are a dumb dumb.

Why did you called her forehead it's most troublesome." said a boy next to some one that was munching chips.

A platinum girl giggles and then says" Take that forehead even a boy that doen't know you calls you forehead."

SHUT IT " said Iruka " Naruto show us the henge".

But then a poof of smoke appears.

Naruto-kun!" said Kasumi.

Hello Kasumi-hime how are you?" said Naruto as he kiss her with a tongue.

Kasumi felt butterflies in her stomach as they kiss but she felt like telling something.

She breaks the kiss" listen up my Dominous I'm now a ninja and a citizen of Konoha and no funny business tonight like yesterday if you don't get the highest grade of the class." Kasumi said.

Mizuki and Iruka blush knowing the innuendo but the students look confuse except one.

If you are wondering it's only logical that they meant sex because of the kiss they just have." said Shino everyone look absolutely shock of what they just heard Naruto the new kid with no clan wasn't a virgin.

B-b-but they are to young for that" said Sakura and Ino in unity.

And?" ask Kasumi.

I will charge you up for rape" said Hinata' _and_ _then Naruto will be all mine_ '.

Why you would do that when it was me that ask" said Naruto most of the guys, Iruka and surprisingly Mizuki bowed before Naruto.

We boow before the king" said a fat kid.

Why thank you uhh..." said Naruto.

He's name is Choji my King." said a boy.

And you are?" ask Kasumi.

Inuzuka Kiba my lord and this is akamaru we bowed before the true alpha" said the boy now named Kiba.

Rise all of you" said Naruto.

Now Naruto-san show us an **Henge** " said Iruka.

In a cloud of smoke appear when the smoke clear there was the sandaime in the place of Naruto.

So" said Naruto in the voice of the Sandaime.

It's perfect Naruto 10/10 please turn back" said Iruka.

And then Naruto turn back to normal.

A/N well that's it for today till next time I'm avatarlopes...PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

Cyber Naruto

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto nor the name Kasumi.

Chapter 4

A year was pass and it was stupid Naruto was learning things that he already knew.

Sasuke trying to start fights with him that ended always same way Sasuke with some broken bones and Naruto without being hurt.

He was the most clever, the strongest, the fastest, the most agile and the one with better aim.

So basically Sasuke was piss of that he was the second and not the first like he deserve being a Uchiha elite.

And this happened a week after being introduce.

Flashback

 _I SAID FIGHT DOBE"_ saida angry Sasuke.

And I said no wait up to Taijustu practice teme," said Naruto trying not lose his patience with Sasuke.

You better fight me dobe or you will regret that" said Sasuke.

 **You know my dominous that dickless hawka will be hurt if you fight...can I watch my do-mi-nous** " said Kasumi with last part being flirty.

 _Why of course my Hime you deserve the best and only the best and that includes my cock'_ thought Naruto.

 **Oh my such l** **anguage looks like I will have to** **discipline you my dominous and it will be a pleasure."** said Kasumi lying about it.

 _Oh no I will have no tits for how long my beautiful crimson queen_?' said Naruto trying to bribe his girl with complements.

 **Oh trying to bribe me are we for that it's a week without milking my tits**." said Kasumi not likening her punish as well has her vessel.

 _How about 3 days without milking and s_ _wimming naked with you for 4 more days sounds fair_?' said naruto hopping that was is punishment.

 **Yes it does sound fair very well my dominous that is your punishment."** said Kasumi.

Very well now is the throwing pratice let's go" said Iruka.

Everyone was okayexcept Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke hit almost all 4 targets in the bull eye except one and Sakura missed all of them.

Naruto don't you have kunai or shuriken with you?" ask Iruka.

No not really can I borrow some" said Naruto.

Sure Naruto" said Iruka as he give some shuriken for all for targets.

Everyone was shock of what next Naruto hit one in the bull eye and rest was at random spots.

Looks like the dobe isn't as strong or was good like you guys all thought." said Sasuke.

Yeah Sasuke-kun is right!" said the pink banshee.

Look carefully will you it's not like everyone that is an enemy will give you one free shoot at his heart" said Naruto.

Iruka look carefully looking at the targets and he realizes here the kunias where hit:

First jugular vein.

Second was the heart.

Third was in the liver

And the last was on forehead.

A-a-all of those spots are a snapshot kill well done Naruto." said weak Iruka.

All right." said Kasumi.

Hello Kasumi-san" sad Iruka as the temperature was in rapid descent.

Kasumi" said a darkly Hinata.

Hello Hyuga-san how are you?" ask Kasumi in funny tone that made Hinata go to kill her with her gentle fist.

Kasumi-hime leave it be we don't want trouble now would we?" Naruto ask rhetorically.

Of course not my dominous but is so fun and you know what do when I have fun" said Kasumi as Naruto blush.

Of course my hime." said Naruto in a flirty tone.

If you finish with the romance I say let's go to the Taijutsu practice so yeah let's go." said a embarrassed Iruka.

Sure" said Naruto.

The taijutsu practice was like this Hinata vs Sakura winner Hinata, Ino vs Kiba and Akamaru winner a piss off Ino, Choji vs Shikamaru they both give up for separate reasons Choji wouldn't hurt a friend and shikamaru because he wanted to sleep then was the fight they all being waiting for Sasuke vs Naruto.

Hey dobe I'm gonna pound so hard that you little whore will come to me" said Sasuke not realizing that he made a mistake.

WHAT NARUTO KILL THE BASTARD " said a angry Kasumi.

No Naruto no killing and may start" said Iruka.

Wait I have to take off may arm bandages" said Naruto that was already taking the bandages when he toke off the bandages.

What's up with that arm." said one random student.

My real arm was cut off when was 7 maybe 6 no yeah it was seven I was kidnap by two people or at least was suppose to be two one was actually stop before I realize I was K.O. and I had this arm instead of flesh." said Naruto moving his mechanic arm while Sasuke scowl.

Big deal you lost and arm but got a little slut or perhaps you prefer whore." said Sasuke but then Naruto blur from existence.

Before Sasuke realize what going on Naruto puch so hard that he puke ehat he ate 3 days ago and the does an axe kick.

You better respect woman more especially if she as a boyfriend ass fucking duck butt." said Naruto.

You idiot you hurt Sasuke-kun I ought..." said Sakura before being interrupt.

You are an idiot forehead Sasuke-kun deserved even I disagree because he called a another girl slut and a whore and that said girl does have a boyfriend and the said boyfriend is stronger then Sasuke-kun." said Ino.

What I agree they hurt Sasuke-kun. Ino-pig you don't actually like Sasuke-kun do you" said Sakura.

Of course I do but he called a girl a slut and a whore doesn't that disturbe you." said Ino not realizing that Kasumi was behind her.

My my what we have here someone is defending my dominous well if I don't knew better I said you trying to get on his pants" said Kasumi joking and that caught the attenction of the a special Hyuga.

What if she was would you let's us also be Naruto-kun girlfriends?" said Hinata in hope.

NO I ONLY LIKE KASUMI_HIME AND THATS FINAL" yelled an angry Naruto.

With that Hinata decide to ask this:

What if I defeat her in a fight would let her be" said Hinata and what happened next shocked them all.

They heard a laught not from Naruto or Kasumi but from a old man that was Hokage.

If you think you can defeat her by all means do it she now a jonin and possible a future sensei.

What Hokage-sama she fitteen at max and she jonin." said a shock Iruka.

Yes she is and Naruto is only here because I ask" said Sarutobi.

Ow my head" said Sasuke.

Hokage-sama I demand you arrest this punk for assaulting me." said a still dizzy Sasuke.

I can't and I won't because you are in practice." said the Hokage.

I demand that you arrest him" said a angry Sasuke.

Now that's done I will return to the nightmare that is paperwork" said Sarutobi and Sasuke was fumming not beacuase he was ignore but because he was denied of a thing that he wanted.

Hey jiji" said Naruto to get atenction " why won't you use shadow clones" said Naruto like it was the must normal thing of the world.

Naruto-no-baka that isn't allowed" said Sakura.

Sarutobi was thinking for a moment to see if it was against the rules and was light.

OF COURSE MINATO YOU BRIGHT OF A BASTARD THAT WAS YOU SECRET ALL THIS TIME." said a happy Hiruzen.

Then he made 5 shadow clones.

You guys are gonna deal with the bastard of the paperwork while I guard this academy." said the original.

Okay boss" said Hiruzen clones.

End of flashback

Naruto please it just a quickie it won't take long" beg a sad Kasumi.

Sorry my hime but I have to study once I have...of course" said Naruto.

Of course what my dominous" said Kasumi.

This **Shadow Clone** **Jutsu.** " now my hime won't you were saying something about a quickie but I have a better idea how about full grown sex" said Naruto.

 **Lemon start**

He start to take of his clothes in a strip maner and he got to the pants he said.

How bad you want it tell me right fucking now" in seductive tone.

Please master your humble servant begs for it" said Kasumi in submissive tone.

Good girl" said Naruto as he toke off his pants and boxers all together and reveled a 9 inches long and a 3,5 inches wide monster that made hachibi, and shukako look down in shame.

As she was begining to taking off her clothes she listens.

Do a _**striptease**_ for me Kasumi-Hime" said Naruto in a dominant tone as he was massage his monster of a cock.

As you wish my dominous." said Kasumi again in a submissive tone.

She was taking her clothes when she got on top of him. And then she was flipped and he whispers at her ear.

I'm the alpha in this room and you will submit to my will wheather you like it or not." said Naruto.

Get on your back now" said Naruto.

What if I don't want to" said Kasumi trying to see what would happend.

Naruto responded by smacking her butt.

You will get on your back now!" commanded Naruto.

This time Kasumi complied she got on her back. And Naruto didn't wait. He trusted on Kasumi pussy with his monster of a cock and Kasumi scream.

AHH NARUTO-KUN IT'S SO BIG AND I DIDN'T GET USED TO" scream Kasumi as Naruto speed up the trusted.

Oh don't you worry Kasumi-hime you WILL get used real fast." said Naruto before start milking her tits.

NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMING" said the red head.

Naruto stopped milking her tits "That's it cum for your master and lover" and then resumed with the milking.

NARUTO-KUN" said Kasumi as she hit her climax.

*cough*Sorry for interrupting your*COUGH cough* little love making but ahh" said a jonin before sensing killer intent.

Give us..." start Naruto.

A good reason not..." said Kasumi.

TO KILL YOU" stated the both.

T-the hokage-sama*cough*needs you Kasumi-san and Naruto-san will*cough*late for the exam." said the jonin.

Oh that just great isn't Kasumi-hime let's clean us up and get ready for the day" said Naruto.

Wait*cough*how is that thing that big...mine is one*cough*inche shorter and I'm a fully grown aldult?" said the jonin.

Hayte-san did you finish with..."said an ANBU"how does a pre-teen has a penis that big Hayte-san oi boy why not ditch that red head and come with one of 'Konoha Ice Queens'"said the ANBU.

OH you just not did that bitch" said Kasumi totally piss off.

I said why he stays with you okay your jonin but I'm an ANBU you really think your a match" said the ANBU.

Now Kasumi-hime will you please calm down and let do this?" ask Naruto.

Kasumi slowly nodded.

Now ANBU-san..." said Naruto.

Yugao Uzuki Naruto-kun" said Yugao.

Yugao-san I have a girlfriend and I love with every fiber so I will just leave her unless I have a good reason" said Naruto.

Loyal to a fault I like that but oh well call when you eventfully break up." said Yugao.

Like HELL we will break up" said an angry Kasumi.

Kasumi-hime please calm down let's just get ready for the day" said Naruto.

Fine I will go to the hokage office." said still a angry Kasumi.

And I need to get to the academy" said Naruto before a hot, passionate kiss was connect with is lips courtesy

of Kasumi.

When the kiss was broken Kasumi said.

Your mine and no one else remember that my dominous" said Kasumi.

Of course hime." said Naruto.

.

At the Hokage's Office.

Where is she she need to here now" said a council member that was head of the merchant guild.

Please calm down council member Akisishi she will be here shortly." said the old man Hokage.

The door open up 5 minutes after that.

You know I kinda got lost and forvige my rudeness but...THE FUCK YOU WANT?!" ask/demanded Kasumi what in 9 hells could they want.

You will show's us some respect wheater you like or not" said Aksishi.

Oh sure I will repeat coucilmembes WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT" said Kasumi.

You are spicy girl I like it" said the matriarch the Inuzaka clan Tsume.

Well the council is the one that knows" said the Hokage.

Kasumi pretty name any last name? ask Homura.

No" said Kasumi.

Wait up isn't that THE girl that Uzumaki Naruto as for a girlfriend." whisper Tsume to the nara clan head.

I think she is" whisper back the clan head of the Nara clan Shikaku.

Well a very suitable bachelor as set eyes on you" said Koharu.

What?" said Kasumi.

On this moment you are Uchiha Kasumi congratulations" said a men covered in bandages.

A/N Cliff hanger now what will happen next will Kasumi (otherwise know as the Kyubi) will be piss off or jumping of joy find out next on Cyber Naruto. And you know the drill review please I beg of you review till next time I'm avatarlopes...PEACE


End file.
